A number of silicone rubber compositions for airbags for forming a rubber coating on textile surface are known. For example, JP-A 5-214295 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,256 discloses a silicone rubber composition in which an inorganic filler, siloxane resin, and epoxy-containing silicon compound are added to an addition cure silicone compound, the composition having improved adhesion to base fabric. JP-A 2002-138249 discloses an airbag-forming silicone rubber composition in which an inorganic filler, siloxane resin, organotitanium compound, and alkyl silicate are added to an addition cure silicone compound, the composition being curable by brief heating and having improved adhesion to base fabric. JP-A 2001-287610 discloses an airbag-forming silicone rubber composition in which a vinyl-containing siloxane has a limited viscosity of less than 8,000 centipoises, the composition having a thin-film coating ability. JP-A 2001-59052 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,520 discloses a rubber coating composition having added thereto wet silica having an average specific surface area of 150 to 250 m2/g as measured by the BET method and an average particle size of no more than 20 μm, the composition being suitable for forming rubber coated textile with minimized tack.
However, when used in curtain airbag application, these compositions are less adherent to airbag base fabric and unsatisfactory in preventing leakage of inflator gas and sustaining inflation for a certain time.
As to an addition composition having a triallyl isocyanurate compound incorporated, JP-A 3-37265 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,933 discloses that a combination of at least two of a triallyl isocyanurate compound, an organosilicon compound containing silicon-bonded (meth)acryloxyalkyl and alkoxy radicals, and an organosilicon compound containing silicon-bonded epoxy and alkoxy radicals is effective for improving the adhesion to plastic materials. This patent, however, does not discuss the adhesion to such resins as nylon 66, nylon 6 and polyesters, and no reference is made to a combination of a triallyl isocyanurate compound with a titanium or zirconium compound.